


Amnesia / Brand

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humour, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Shisui x Sakura. Smut Monday. How about Shisui mangekyo advanced during Danzo’s attack to have him jump to the future during the 4th war. Where he meets Sakura and learns what happens to his Clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @davenme81: I have an idea about a prompt. I can’t write so I will pitch it to you. How about Shisui mangekyo advanced during Danzo’s attack to have him jump to the future during the 4th war. Where he meets Sakura and learns what happens to his Clan. Lol
> 
> AN: @davenme81: You *say* you can’t write… but I really think you should try b/c this was a lot of fun!
> 
> AN2: @aijoinu: This is me giving you co-authorship on this baby. ;)  Thank you so much for your help!!
> 
> Also, I’ll be weaving in & out of canon with this one, folks. Some dialogue will be inserted from the English anime dub, or adapted to suit my needs.

\-------------------------------------------------

The wind around them rippled through Shisui’s hair as he narrowed his red eyes on Danzo across the clearing.

Even as close as they were to the Uchiha District just on the other side of the forest, he couldn’t risk calling more attention to himself. There were families circulating with their children, housewives shopping for their evening meals, retirees on their evening constitutional.

Plus the fact that if were to drag Danzo and the Root members out into the open in the Uchiha District, it would raise more questions… and attract more attention… and fire up those members of the Clan who were just itching to unleash the Coup. It would be all the excuse the Uchiha would need, seen as an attack from Konoha’s Council on the Uchiha clan directly. All Hell would break loose and then he would have lost his only chance.

No, he wouldn’t risk so many innocent lives, neither the Clan’s nor Konoha’s.

"How unfortunate that an Uchiha doesn't know how to use the Sharingan," declared Danzo. The war-monger chose his words specifically to wound Shisui, renowned for his prowess with his clan’s prized kekkei genkai.

While humble, that kind of insinuation yanked at Shisui’s few strands of pride and he scanned the Root members and their leader.

Shisui fended off a barrage of kunai and spinning shuriken from the Root members, trying to figure out a new strategy. If only Itachi hadn’t been on a mission, he could have sent a clone—as much as he didn’t want to involve his cousin in this mess and expose him as another Konoha sympathiser like Shisui himself, a tool to be further manipulated by the Council and Third Hokage—

He shook his head to clear his loose bangs from his Sharingan-burning eyes, his hair sweat-dampened and irritating to their sensitive state.

Kotoamatsukami; could he use it now? Was it worth it? Was there any other way to dispel Danzo and Root when—maybe. Yes, maybe he could discourage Danzo’s own corrupt nature and manipulation if he could just—

His mind whirling, the tomoe of his Sharingan already spinning and morphing into their advanced Mangekyou stage, Shisui initiated the jutsu, his hands forming the seals for—

His ninja senses screamed at him in warning. From the corner of his left eye he saw the shadow just before Danzo’s hand shot towards him to seize his eye.

Panting, Shisui’s desperation hurried him through the seals when he was forced to dodge to avoid Danzo’s attack, his hands sloppily forming the last seals.

Suddenly he slammed through a brick wall—or that’s what it felt like. Everything turned upside down and inside out and he found himself hurtling through the blast of white light and wildly rushing air that blasted his hair straight off his face and tore at his clothes.

Then there came darkness.

* * *

 

There was a surge of chakra as the Ten Tails blasted through the earth barriers the Shinobi Alliance had formed, and from his place on the rocky ground Shisui shook his head from the aftershocks, his ears still ringing.

_What happened? Where was he?_

Gone was the forest. Gone were the sounds of families wandering the Uchiha District, of animals and birds rustling in the forest. Gone were Danzo and his gang of Root.

No, he’d wandered into something else entirely.

Looking around at the assembled ninja, he wondered what in the world was going on. So many different Nations, uniforms, weapons, yet everyone was assembled together, facing…

What were they facing?

He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the beast.

_Oh._

There was a rousing cry from the gathered soldiers, then, and he turned to see what was going on.

First one familiar figure, the Fourth Hokage.

Shisui’s mouth dropped open.

Then another dropped down beside him, landing in a kneel. The Third.

The Second, and then his brother, the First.

Shisui’s head spun, and he instinctively took a step back to assess the battlefield.

What was going on?

A green glow to the side of Team Hokage caught Shisui’s eyes and he noticed then that a bright-haired young woman was chakra-healing a young blond man who bore a striking resemblance to the Fourth.

Shisui decided that going by his proximity to the front lines, the blond must be one of the leaders. He began to walk towards them. But then, while the Hokage attacked the Ten Tails, another nin arrived on the scene near the blond man and pink-haired young woman.

To Shisui’s surprise, he realized it was the first Uchiha he’d seen since he arrived in this strange new battle. Finally, some back-up from the Clan! They were in better standing now… Hokage notwithstanding, of course.

As Shisui straightened his shoulders and back, he took one last look around. There had been no Danzo, no Root when he arrived in this strange new place, just dozens of other ninja from other Nations, but now, finally, a familiar face…

Then he got a closer look at the newcomer’s face. The dark hair. The unusual black-on-black Sharingan eyes.  The arrogant stance.

That hair, though...

But...

… no, it couldn’t be…

But the young man’s hair, so like his younger self, his proud shoulders, his build, so like his brother’s… which reminded him, where was Itachi in this mess? If ever he needed his cousin’s level-headed calm, it was now… And yes, there was the uchiwa fan on the back of this man’s shirt, if there had been any doubt.

“You sure took your time getting here, Sasuke,”said the blond man.

“Sasuke-kun!” burst out the young woman.

She spun around to stare at Sasuke, and Shisui realized how brilliant her viridian eyes were when they were so outrageously wide.

But that confirmed it. It was Sasuke.

Little Sasuke had grown up.

And somehow they were now all part of this strange apocalypse.

Because with the charged, heavy air, the resurrected team of kage, and their war-torn surroundings, this could be nothing but an apocalypse.

With a small sigh, Shisui wondered which god he’d offended to be tossed from one mess straight into another.

“Hey, I just, uh, lost all my memories,” said Shisui to the shinobi closest to him. “Help a guy out?”

“Aim for the Ten Tails and don’t let up!” barked the man beside him, who, luckily, had more important things to do than examine Shisui too closely.

“The big monster that’s evolv—” began Shisui, only to be interrupted by another war cry.

Deciding it was better to act first and ask questions later, Shisui hopped to it and joined forces with the rest of the army.

Ahead of him, Shisui watched the trio of young ninja, Sasuke, the blond, and the young woman, leap to the top of the rocky outcropping nearest the Ten Tails, the woman’s voice carrying just far enough for him to make out her words.

“So, what? You see me as some sort of weak woman who can’t keep up with you two? Do you think Tsunade-sama would be the only one out of the Legendary Sannin to inadequately train her student?"

Then the blond's enthusiastic call to arms had the assembled shinobi charging forward.

The battle theatre was a mess of screaming, yelling, jutsu and chakra churning the air around them.

At one point Shisui saw the pink-haired woman—Sakura, he heard the blond man, Naruto,  call out—leaping forward to punch through the Fission beings meant to repel their attacks, decimating the earth when she punched it with her chakra-laden fist.

Shisui's heart stopped in that moment.

She was impossibly strong.

And brave.

Without even waiting for her comrades she had charged forward and cleared the way for the rest of the forces to get closer.

Selfless.

Shisui's hands, still forming jutsu, stopped their trembling—when had it even started?—and felt his faith renewed.

With a yell of his own he unleashed a monstrous katon jutsu, clear-cutting through the closest Fission beings.

Then the fighting became mindless. One barrage after another.

It was only when he felt a benevolent chakra force attach itself to his back that he paused, and even then it was more of a refocusing of his attention than a slowing down of his movements.

"I'm here to heal your injuries. Please continue on and ignore me," peeped the cheerful, calming blob on his back.

"I'm not injured," said Shisui through his jutsu sequence before blowing out another katon jutsu.

Oh wow, thought Shisui, was that Sasuke in a Susano’o up there on top of that summoned snake? Itachi was going to have a _coronary_.

And where was he? He really should have been on the front lines with the rest of the heavy hitters.

With a body-flicker to the right, Shisui swung a Konoha-nin out of the way of a Fission creature before flickering away to assist someone else.

Focus on the here and now, he reminded himself.

So he did; whenever and whatever ‘now’ was.

* * *

 

“... we won?”

Panting and covering his face with his sleeve to prevent the settling dust from invading his overstressed lungs, Shisui looked over his shoulder at the young man who spoke.

“I… I think we did,” agreed another, straightening up from where he’d been crouching on a tall rock to unleash their trap.

“We won.”

The murmur rippled through the crowds, and while tired, the majority of the Allied forces looked around at each other, incredulous.

It was difficult to accept. The enemy had been so great, the mind tricks so persuasive, the treasons so heart-wrenching, that most wondered now what reality was and whether they could accept any of it with any amount of certainty. This would take some industrial scale healing to overcome.

Though his eyes twinged with pain, Shisui sharpened his vision and flickered to the top of the nearest rock formation to get a good look around.

Naruto and Sasuke were there, unconscious but alive, as far as he could tell from this distance; their team mate, Sakura, was ordering around a team of medics as she healed them both. Her fierce eyes softened as she looked down at them.

It was then the voice on his back peeped up again.

“Oops, looks like I’m needed elsewhere. Thank you for the ride, Uchiha-san!”

Shisui glanced over his shoulder at his hitch-hiker. The slug’s bobbing eyes wove through the air to wiggle at him.

  
He swallowed his unease and nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate your help.”

“You’re very welcome!”

It poofed from his back and Shisui watched as other slugs did the same around him, disappearing from the backs of the shinobi who were strong enough to forge on under their own steam.

Left to his own devices, he nodded to himself, resting his hands on his hips.

Well, that was one crisis averted.

Now…

He swallowed.

What the kami happened and where in the world was he?

* * *

 

“Um, Sakura-sama?” a genin ventured as they gathered the wounded together to cart them back to Konoha’s hospital. The reanimated Hokages had returned to death and now she was searching for anyone she may have missed with her jutsu.

“Yes?” she asked tiredly, looking at the young nin.

“There’s someone who wants to speak to you and Naruto,” said the fair-haired girl.

“It’s okay, Sakura. I’ll go. You look after the injured,” said Naruto from her other side.

“Thanks,” she said, her Seal of 100 fainter than it was before the battle, but still strong enough to help those most in need. Which reminded her, time to check in with her wonderful summons. She looked up and smiled at the little one on her shoulder. “Hey, how’s our team doing? Need more juice?”

The beady antenna-eyes wove through the air in a vague ‘no’.

“A few more popped back, so we aren’t as stretched as we were before.”

“Good, good,” said Sakura, turning back to her patients again. “How many? And who was healed? I’ll follow-up with them later.”

“Un! So far, we’ve recalled at least thirty individuals,” said the little slug as Sakura nodded. “Three Aburame, four Inuzuka, twelve Yamanaka, two Uchiha, seven Hyuuga—”

Nodding automatically, Sakura listened with half an ear before her hands froze.

“Wait, please. Could you please repeat that?” she asked, voice too calm and even.

“Ah… three Aburame, four Inuzuka, twelve Ya—”

Sakura’s pulse sped up with irritation and anticipation. She lowered her hands and lifted her head to listen more carefully.

“—manaka, two Uchiha—”

Sakura lifted a hand and the slug quieted.

“Two Uchiha?” asked Sakura.

“Yes.”

Sakura waited a beat.

“Who were the Uchiha?” she asked, her eyes scanning the surroundings. The dust was still swirling in places where the wind rippled through the battlefield, kicking up clouds of it and reducing the visibility. But surely this was a joke or mistake.

There weren’t two Uchiha.

There _couldn’t_ be.

“Sasuke and… hmmm… he was definitely an Uchiha. Sharingan eyes. And he was polite.”

Could Itachi somehow have been completely revived? Or… Obito? Madara?

Sakura’s insides churned as she forced herself to remain calm.

“Who was he fighting for?” she asked the little slug.

“For the Alliance. He saved many Konoha and Suna nin during the battle. He moved around very quickly with his body-flicker technique.”

Sakura dropped the bandages she’d been gathering back into their supply basket.

“Show me,” she ordered the little slug, who immediately began directing Sakura.

“He’s speaking to Naruto now.”

  
Sakura poured on the speed.

* * *

 

Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade and…

She still couldn’t get over it.

Uchiha Shisui.

Uchiha Shisui stood there with them in the flesh.

Kakashi had confirmed his chakra signature, and a blood test—and a quick blink of his Sharingan—had confirmed his lineage and inclusion as a member of the Uchiha clan.

Gathered together in the Leadership tent, his figure looking the same age as the rest of them in spite of the fact he was nearly a decade older, chronologically speaking, stood Uchiha Shisui.

“You appeared?” asked Tsunade, her clothes torn and hair ragged, but holding herself with all the authority of her office. Her extensive injuries from being cut in half were nowhere to be seen. Karin, under Orochimaru’s direction, had seen to that.

Shisui shrugged.

“Pretty much. When, and where, is now?” he asked. “Last I remember we weren’t cozy with Suna, but we were all fighting together out there. And I hope your medics and hospitals are really good, because Itachi’s going to have kittens when he sees Sasuke’s arm. Where is he, anyway? And the other Uchiha? I know we’re usually stationed closer to home but this was no time for politics. We could have used a few good Uchiha out there. I thought I saw Uchiha Madara at one point, with the Hokages, but that was just ridiculous.”

The silence in the tent was deafening.

It was a rare moment that Sakura saw such compassion in her mentor’s eyes, but it was there now.

“Sakura, Naruto?” asked Tsunade.

They nodded.

“With Kakashi and I, I think we can answer this. Could you please assist the rest with the return to Konoha?”

Sakura and Naruto bowed, for once relieved to step away from their supporting duties to the Hokage.

Outside the tent once more, they looked at each other.

“Does Sasuke…?” Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. “He already left…”

Sakura’s shoulder slumped. “Oh.”

“Did he say when he’d be back?” she asked after a few minutes as they returned to the medical tents.

Naruto looked at her with his deep blue eyes then shook his head.

“He doesn’t even know he isn’t alone?” asked Sakura.

“No. But now Shisui’s going to learn how alone they are.”

Sakura sighed and rubbed at her arm.

Naruto touched her arm before taking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

Sakura buried her face into his shoulder and sagged against his familiar warmth.

* * *

 

**A Month Later, Konoha General Hospital**

“Here’s the file for your next patient, he’s already waiting for you,” said Nurse Chiriko, passing Sakura a two inch thick medical folder.

“Thank you, Chiriko!”

Sakura hurried down the corridor. Why was it that every time she came back from a mission, her first round at the hospital was double-booked? Did people hold on to their suffering just waiting for her to come back? It sure felt like it sometimes.

She knocked on the door of the examination room, waited half a second less than usual, then entered.

Immediately she realized she should have waited that extra half-second.

“Good morning,” said Shisui, hunched forward as he was, removing his trousers.

Sakura swallowed.

“I apologize for not giving you enough time for privacy,” she said, already backing out with her cheeks burning. “Call me in when you’re ready.”

Shisui grinned at her.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” he said with a wink.

Her heart fluttered.

She cleared her throat.

  
“Be that as it may, I apologize. What brings you in today?”

She opened his file and reviewed the notes from Triage.

“You have a ‘personal question you’d prefer not to discuss’?” she read aloud, unimpressed.

She took a low breath and counted to ten.

“Shisui?” she said, voice level.

“Yes, Sakura,” he said, voice light and carefree.

He shucked the rest of his trousers. Then held her gaze as he moved his hands to the top button of his black button-up shirt.

Fascinated for a moment at the slow, nimble movement of his fingertip tracing around and around the top button, enticing her and leaving her with warmth pooling in her belly, Sakura’s lips parted as she breathed a little heavier.

He chuckled, breaking the spell.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

“Stop that,” she muttered, blushing.

His grin widened, knowing full well he’d been teasing her.

“Why are you here?” She demanded.

“I missed you,” he said.

The first button popped open, offering her a small glimpse of his throat.

“No, you don’t book an appointment with a doctor because you miss her,” Sakura growled even as he began teasing her with the second button. “Stop doing that, damnit!” she said, hands on her hips.

“Doing what?” he asked innocently, opening several more buttons.

“Being a cock tease. Now, what is wrong with you? Outside the obvious,” she muttered the last under her breath.

The man needed a warning label. Weren’t Uchiha supposed to be conservative and quasi-eunuch-like? For all their hotness, that was certainly the air Sasuke and Itachi had given off. Then again, one of them had been dead. And the other was dead inside.

And now she had Shisui.

“I need you to check my abdomen for protrusions. It feels funny,” he said.

Then he opened his shirt far too dramatically for Sakura’s tastes, revealing abs that had been hand-chiselled by the very gods themselves—

Sakura snapped her mouth shut and swallowed.

“Up on the table,” she said, her voice tightly controlled. “And would you stop moving like that, this is a clinical medical examination not an audition for a stripper-pole dancer. The Studded Senbon can deal with you on Tuesdays for Amateur Night, if that’s what you’re into, geez...”

“You’re jealous I’m so graceful.”

“They’ll even let you keep your tips,” continued Sakura, ignoring him. “I’m happy to let Ino know to bring the girls out for Ladies Night, if you do. But until then, _get on the table, dammit_.”

Shisui’s smile froze at Sakura’s words, but he shimmied out of his shirt, dropping it on the floor beside his trousers before stepping out of them.

And rippling his pectoral muscles.

“I don’t suppose you’d like a free preview?”

Sakura let out a low breath as she dropped her head in her hands.

“What’s really wrong with you?” she sighed when he climbed up. “Lie down.”

“What’s really wrong is that I think I have a hernia. About here,” he said, finally somewhat serious as he winced and lowered himself down onto his back. He motioned to his lower abdomen where the ‘v’ cut a tempting line, bisected by his treasure trail. “Please don’t poke it too hard, it really does feel sore.”

“A hernia?” asked Sakura, hands glowing as she lifted them over Shisui’s immaculate abdomen. “How did you manage that?”

“I met this really energetic guy at the training grounds, and we got to practicing our Taijutsu, and—”

Sakura’s shoulders slumped. “Was he by any chance dressed in a green jumpsuit?”

“Yeah! Do you know him?”

Sakura’s chakra pinged back to her with a diagnosis.

And yep, he was right. A hernia. In fact, he was lucky he hadn’t ruptured something worse if the muscle strain was anything to judge by.

“Okay, look, there are a few things you need to know about Konoha shinobi of our generation,” said Sakura with a patient sigh. “One of them being, don’t egg on Gai and Lee.”

“It was an excellent practice, though.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” said Sakura, shaking her head as she lifted her hands. “There. It’ll be tender for a few days, but you should be fine. No Lee-level acrobatics until the weekend, though. Okay?”

“....”

“Shisui…”

“We made plans for tomorrow morning at 5 a.m.”

Sakura let the chakra glow return to her hands as she rubbed at her temple and counted to ten.

“Shisui, they don’t know moderation or what your limits are. We aren’t sure if the jutsu that brought you here affected you. They really could have hurt you without meaning to.”

“Yeah, but I’m fine!”

She stared at him.

“Now that my hernia’s fixed! Thank you, by the way.”

Sakura gave a low, guttural groan.

“Shisui, you’re fine as long as I’m here to heal you, but what if that changes?”

What if she wasn’t there next time?

What if he returned to his time?

What…

The what-ifs went unsaid but were understood between them.

Looking away from him Sakura missed the softening of his expression when she shook her head.

“Just be careful,” she said, pulling back.

It surprised her when his warm hand touched her cheek.

“I will,” he said, serious.

Caught up in his gaze when he turned her face back towards his, Sakura felt her heart speed up as he lowered his lips to her earlobe.

“So… does that include dancing at the Studded Senbon?” he whispered seductively in her ear, taking her wrist in his hand and massaging it.

Sakura’s mind blanked, too caught in Shisui’s sensual trap.

Warning labels?

No, Uchiha Shisui needed to come with an air-raid-style warning siren.

“No sexual activity for a week. You don’t want to irritate it or pull a muscle,” she stuttered.

Then realized what she’d said.

The sound of Shisui’s breath rushing out of him tickled the loose tendrils of her hair against her throat, before she felt him drop his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

“You’re so cruel, Sakura-chan,” he said.

Yeah, she was definitely in trouble.

* * *

 

**Tsunade’s Office, Several Days Later**

“Sakura.”

“Yes, Shishou.”

“I understand you treated Uchiha Shisui several days ago.”

“Yes, Shishou.”

“And you told him he needed to remain abstinent for a period of time.”

Already sensing that something about Shisui was about to bite her in the arse again, Sakura braced herself.

“Ah. I treated him for a stomach muscle injury and suggested he limit his physical exertion for a short period of time while it finishes healing,” clarified Sakura.

“So he could be clear to engage in sexual activity now?”

Oh, Sakura really didn’t like where this was going. And for kami’s sake, why was her throat closing up? There must be a foreign pollen in the room. Allergies.

“I-I would have to check his injury. He could be fine. If it’s still tender, though, it may impair some function or mobility.”

“Hmph. Just making sure he wasn’t making up nonsense. I didn’t have time to check him myself because someone decided to arrive _two hours late_ to his Hokage Responsibility Briefing,” she groused.

Wisely, Sakura nodded and said nothing. Ooooh, one of these days Kakashi was going to get it…

“Yes, Shishou,” agreed Sakura.

“Okay, well, go check him over and if he’s clear, send him over to the Lipstick Team. He’ll need a wardrobe for this next mission.”

“Yes, Shish—hmm? Check him over?”

“Yes, make sure he’s completely physically fit. Every inch of him. He’ll be going undercover soon and needs to be in top form.”

Sakura swallowed, her mouth suddenly far too dry.

She could do this. She was nothing if not thorough. She could absolutely do this.

* * *

 

“What do you mean all the rooms at the hospital are full?” asked Sakura at the Admissions Desk.

The nurse gave her a hostile, though apologetic look.

“It’s Friday night and we’re busy. I’m sorry, Sakura-sensei, we just don’t have any spare examination rooms right now.”

Her brow creasing, Sakura bit her lip.

* * *

 

“At your place? Oh, uh, sure,” said Shisui as Sakura, red faced and bottom-lip raw, stood on his front doorstep.

For his part, he was in a clan shirt, loose pants and bare feet, his forehead protector absent for once.

She motioned to leave.

  
“Are you coming?”

Shisui’s eyes widened, his face going slack as he looked at her weirdly.

Sakura’s heart sank.

“Or here. I’m sorry, I couldn’t get an examination room.”

“No, that’s okay, that’s… let me… Can you give me a minute?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“We really need to just do it, Shisui,” she said firmly, not noticing the way his eyes took on a hazy cast.

“Look, I’ll try to be as fast and thorough as I can.”

Shisui muffled his slight grunt behind his fist, his other hand planted on the doorframe.

“I know you’re a dedicated Konoha nin and I’m sorry to barge in on you. I would normally wait for you to make the first move on this, but I need to get my hands on you now.”

Shisui’s knuckles cracked against the doorframe where he held himself still. Almost pained.

“I need you to let me in right now, or I’ll have to get rough with you,” reiterated Sakura, ignoring how Shisui’s head fell forward, his loose, curly hair covering his eyes.

“S-Sakura, I’m only a man,” he whimpered, arms shaking. “Take me.”

“R-really? You have the time now?”

And then he yanked her into his home, slamming the door closed and crashing his mouth against hers, pinning her against the back of the door.

He pulled back a second later, Sakura’s heart beating wildly out of control and her composure decimated.

“Shisui? Wha—?”

“Sakura. We need to… I need to know. You either stay until breakfast, or you leave right now.”

“But it won’t take me until breakfast to check you over.”

Shisui blinked at her.

“You’re so cruel,” he whimpered, repeating his strange words from the day before.

And it was then that she noticed how earnest his eyes were, how tightly he held her to him, how softly he was stroking her face.

“Sh-Shisui?” breathed Sakura, realization dawning.

His brows puckered together and lifted in hope. “What will it be, Sakura?”

Her brain froze as it became clear.

“Will you stay and let me make love to you all night long? Or will you leave?”

He backed away just enough to let her breathe unhindered.

“We’ve barely known each other a month?” she whispered, her hands finding their way into the back of his hair and angling his head closer. “What is this?”

“It means that when I first saw you on the battlefield, I realized you were everything I’d ever wanted,” he said honestly, smiling. How wondrous it was to finally have those eyes of hers focusing on him. “You branded yourself upon me without even trying. It was that effortless. And you still need to teach me that earth-shattering technique,” he reminded her.

“I thought you were kidding,” said Sakura.

He shook his head, smile widening. “No way. I wanna be able to wreck things up just as well as you can.”

Sakura looked at him a moment before she burst out laughing and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him.

“You really do?”

“Absolutely,” he said. “I’ll even yell, ‘Shannaroooo!’ like you do, so it confuses them.” He leaned his bright eyes closer to hers, resting his forehead against her Seal. “You have no idea how sexy it is when you use that massive strength of yours, do you?”

To his delight, Sakura blushed.

“So?” he asked, resting his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on her belly.

“What, were you watching me train or something?” she asked, avoiding his question.

Shisui paused. Then it was his turn to blush.

“Huh?” asked Sakura when he didn’t reply. And Shisui always had something to say, so this silent-act of his was intriguing.

He cleared his throat and looked to the side, shrugging his shoulder.

“If you were there at the Training Grounds and I happened to be walking by. In the tree. Watching for pink-haired med-nin with incredibly sexy strength to pass through… from my spot up in said tree…”

He grunted when Sakura socked him in the shoulder.

“Pervert.”

“Ow, hey, that’s turning me on…”

Sakura laughed.

“Come on,” she said, but Shisui shook his head.

“Really. Do you know how many nights that vision of your pure chakra control and strength helped me fall asleep after... ?” He grunted low in his throat to clear it and avoid speaking crassly, and against her better judgement, Sakura admitted to herself the sound was sexy. And… well… so, she’d had perhaps more than a crush on Shisui since she’d seen him and been attending him, too.

“You’re not what I expected,” she confessed.

“I get that a lot.” His eyes warmed as he drew her into the circle of his arms again, nuzzling her before asking, for the final time.

“Will you stay with me? Tonight?”

Struggling with herself for far less time than she’d anticipated, Sakura found herself smiling and nodding at Shisui. What could it hurt?

“You got a spare shirt I could sleep in?” she asked cheekily.

“You won’t need one,” he promised, his voice darkening.

Sakura grinned at him before lifting her lips to his to kiss him back.

“So, where’s your most comfortable surface?”

Shisui made a pained sound before dropping his head onto Sakura’s shoulder again.

“Hmm?” she asked.

“Hold on, I need a second,” he muttered, swallowing another needful male groan. “Also, I need another second. I left the list in my night stand.”

“What list?” asked Sakura, hitching herself up on Shisui’s hips and wrapping her legs around his middle.

Catching on very quickly, Shisui grabbed her thighs and dragged her even closer, hip to hip, grinding into her in a slow, sensuous rhythm with her back pressed against the door before he walked backwards to his room, kissing her.

“My List of Places I want to Seduce Sakura List,” he said, in his ‘this should be obvious’ voice. “I even put it in order, so neither of us gets too strained in any one place… Or bored… Or routine.”

Kissing her way down Shisui’s throat, she made neat work of his buttons.

“Oh? Is this paper alphabetized, too?” she teased.

“It’s a multi-chaptered book with full illustrations and an index.”

Sakura’s lips stilled as she licked at Shisui’s pulse point.

“Index?” she asked. “So, if I wanted to do something specific, we could check the index and—”

Sakura’s head spun as she and Shisui arrived in his bedroom in record time.

_So that’s what it felt like to ride along on a body flicker. Huh._

Even as she thought it she felt the mattress hitting her back and Shisui’s hands holding hers, kissing them, blessing them and begging her for _justasecondwherewasthedamnbook_.

“Shisui!” laughed Sakura, refusing to let go of his wrist when he ripped the drawer off his nightstand in his haste.

“I put so much work into it, though!”

“And there will be other nights. Mornings. And afternoons. To explore your personal Icha Icha Paradise. For now… let’s share tonight between us, okay?”

Looking down at where she held his wrist firmly, Shisui swallowed. “See where the night takes us,” he said, nodding.

And then somehow their clothes were on the floor. Neither would admit to creative bunshin use in the bedroom, but it didn’t take a lot of guesswork to figure out.

“You don’t have to be nervous with me,” said Sakura with understanding, leaning back and tugging Shisui over her. “C’mere you persistent man.”

“So, can I call you my girlfriend after this, or…”

He began making much better use of his mouth as Sakura gasped and arched her back.

“You better,” she said, digging her hands into his hair.

He hummed happily before—

Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut and she gave a sweet cry, bucking up against Shisui.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” she gasped in wonder and excitement a few heartbeats later.

He looked away for a second.

“What?” she asked, smiling at him. “I want to compliment you on your skill. Have I mentioned my favourite part of you at the moment is your tongue?”

“Promise you won’t get mad,” he began, cautiously lining himself up.

Sakura’s brow twitched as he lifted her leg up and over his shoulder.

“Shisui…” she said in warning.

“So, I wasn’t dancing, exactly, but did you know that the Studded Senbon offers classes to improve your bedroom skills? You practice on your own bunshin, and I was able to take on a female form using the Oroike no Jutsu, which meant when my bunshin disappeared and I regained all its memories, I—”

Sakura gaped at him.

He pasted on a smile.

Then slid home inside her with a happy sigh while Sakura gasped and moved against him.

“It worked pretty well, didn’t it?” he said as he pressed down and in, rolling his hips against hers and bearing his weight on his hands by her head so he could look in her eyes.

“I think it’s pretty obvious it worked well,” grumbled Sakura, though it didn’t come off nearly as disgruntled as she’d hoped as she kept interspersing her begrudgement with wanton cries of “yes!” and “oh yes!” and “fuck, Shisui~!”.

Building up his rhythm and reaching between them, Shisui gasped and smiled brilliantly at Sakura.

“I still can’t believe I’m making love to you, Sakura. You’re so beautiful,” he gushed.

And the genuine happiness in his eyes made Sakura do something really unexpected.

Shisui yelped and shuddered against her, his eyes flying open as he grabbed her, squeezing hard.

“Sorry, a little much?” apologized Sakura.

“A little warning next time,” he gasped, limbs trembling. “That… holy mother of kami. Your chakra control can do that?”

She bit her lip and winked at him coyly. “... I may have been in the kunoichi class at the Studded Senbon once…”

“You’re a demon between the sheets, aren’t you?” he asked in pleased awe. “So, when you were at the Stud, did they mention this thing where you can…”

And it just so turned out, yes, they had.

  
—as she went on to show him.

Twice.

* * *

 

**Epilogue: Two Months Later**

Tsunade and Kakashi dismissed Sakura from ‘their’ office and sat in silence a moment.

Then Tsunade broke out her most expensive bottle of saké and poured two glasses, handing one to Kakashi.

“It’s still early,” cautioned Tsunade.

Kakashi grinned at her beneath his mask.

“She wouldn’t have told you if she wasn’t sure. Congratulations, you’re going to be a grandmama.”

“I can’t believe it worked. Your plan worked.”

Kakashi lifted his hand and Tsunade high-fived him.

“Congratulations on a well-thought-out plan, Hokage-sama,” she said.

“The Sharingan returns to Konoha, and the Uchiha will thrive again,” agreed Kakashi.

Tsunade snorted.

“It’s their first.”

Kakashi’s eyes danced.

“Not after how much advice I gave him. He has lots of ground to cover.”

Tsunade gave Kakashi the stink-eye.

“Sexy-Arsenal-no-Jutsu?” she asked.

“Guaranteed to get the new generation jump-started. Literally. We’ll be buried in black-haired, sharingan-wielding, super-strong brats,” he sighed happily.

“With exceptional chakra control,” snipped Tsunade.

“Hai, hai,” said Kakashi, before giggling into his cup.

“Hn?” asked Tsunade.

“Just wait until Sasuke hears he doesn’t have to do the work alone,” sighed Kakashi with a grin.

Tsunade’s whiskey eyes widened.

“So this is how you’re getting your revenge on him?”

“Revenge? Hardly,” said Kakashi, taking a sip. “More like… teaching a lesson. Did you notice Sakura’s new ring?”

“Of course.”

“Shisui isn’t wasting time laying claim.”

Tsunade eyed Kakashi shrewdly. “How far ahead did you plan this?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Shisui knows a good thing when he’s got it, that’s all.”

“That he does.”


End file.
